


Descent

by abstractSilver (Starlightstiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brainwashing, Forced Pregnancy, Godstiel: Castiel as God, Jealousy, M/M, Male Lactation, Mind Control, Mpreg, Rape, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightstiel/pseuds/abstractSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/82267.html?thread=30491995#t30491995</p><p>“Do you ever wonder?” Dean asked Sam one day. “What it was like before?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC NON-CON! You have been warned. Proceed at your own risk. There is a lot of really dark stuff in here, and I tried to tag for all of it, but I might have missed some. 
> 
> This was a prompt I filled for the kink-meme over at Livejournal. The link to the original prompt is here: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/82267.html?thread=30491995#t30491995
> 
> Also, and I hate the fact I have to actually say this, I will delete your comment if it is unnecessarily rude and hurtful. I welcome constructive criticism, but I unfortunately dealt with a rude asshole when I posted this on the meme, and I am not going to tolerate that again.

i.

The first time Castiel took Dean, he had begged for him to stop. The god was agonizingly gentle when he thrust into his too-tight body, eventually spilling hot inside of him. He didn’t know then that Castiel had fundamentally changed him with that first act of union between mortal and Divine.

He woke up much later in a beautiful cage, and his insides burned and twisted as he was made fertile for his new role as consort. His brother was nowhere in sight, and he had cried for hours as he felt himself beginning to change. Castiel came to him then, gathered the hunter into his arms and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he laid Dean back against the soft, plush blankets and spread his legs wide. It hurt less the second time, and Castiel came with a sigh as Dean shuddered through his own forced release. The god’s seed felt different inside of him this time. It burned in a place he had never felt before. Castiel ran possessive hands across his flat middle and whispered possesively against the skin there. Dean kept crying and begged for Sam.

ii.

Several weeks passed in his extravagant prison, every morning beginning and every night ending with a visit from Castiel, before he began to notice that the shape of his body was changing. He was softer now, rounder. His once flat abdomen arched out and his hips had widened considerably. After several months, it was obvious that something was very wrong. He could occasionally feel what seemed to be movement inside of him, and his once firm chest was now soft, supple, and sore. Castiel showered him with increasing praise though, and brought him treats and presents now with his visits, probably to placate him as the god paid an unusual amount of attention to his now very large belly. He found himself having trouble now focusing on his brother, or anything else for that matter. 

Castiel appeared one night, and instead of laying with him as he had done in the past, put him to sleep. When he awoke, his stomach was flat once again and he felt a strange emptiness that he had an unbearable urge to fill. His Lord (when had he started referring to Castiel as his lord? When did it start to become natural?) came to him again the very next night and told him that he had birthed two healthy twin boys. He asked him if he wanted to see his brother. Did he have a brother? He tried hard to remember. Castiel smiled and stroked his face.

iii.

When he woke up again, Sam was leaning over him and looking down on him with curiosity. There was no emotional reunion after nearly nine months apart, just the somewhat jealous jolt that shot through him when he realized that Sam was almost as heavily pregnant as Dean himself had been not long before.

“Castiel?” Dean asked, but he already knew the answer. Sam nodded and he was filled with rage. 

“He loves me best.” Dean insisted. Sam just laughed. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

iv.

The second time was harder. He had to share his Lord with his brother, and it wasn’t easy. The first time Castiel chose Sam to warm his bed for the night instead of him, he had spent the rest of the night sobbing. Castiel kept Sam’s company for three days and nights. Dean wanted to die, but more than that he wanted to kill the one who took his Lord’s affection from him.

Castiel didn’t seem to notice Dean’s distress when he finally returned, or he just didn’t care. He hardly looked at Dean as the former hunter threw himself at his feet and wrapped his arms tightly around the god’s legs, his tears staining the fabric. He swore he would never disappoint him again. Castiel shook him off roughly and disappeared without a word. Sam watched from the corner and smiled. Dean began to hate him.

v.

When his brother fell pregnant again, while he himself remained empty, the fields of his womb unsown, his hatred began to turn inward. He must have sinned greatly to deserve such a cold dismissal from his Lord, his Love, his Light. He asked one of the servants for a blade to cut his fruit, and once it was in his hands he drove it through his chest and into his heart. He watched their horrified faces as his vision finally turned black. 

When he opened his eyes (how was he still alive?), his god was draped around his back and had a possessive hand over his stomach. “You belong to me, Dean. Your body is mine.” 

“Yours.” He replied. He felt joyous. 

“Mine.” Castiel agreed, and then filled him once more with life.

vi.

The tables had been turned now. Instead of calling upon Sam, Castiel began to summon Dean night after night. He saw the hatred begin to grow in Sam’s eyes when his brother looked at him, and he reveled in his jealousy. Now, at last, they were on level ground.

“You can never give him what I can.” Sam had threatened, running his hands over his belly and tracing the hairline scars that ran across his once smooth skin like spider webs. “Your womb is not as fertile as mine. In the end, he’ll see that I’m the only one he needs.”

“We’ll see.” Dean replied confidently. He looked down at his own swollen belly, definitely smaller and less defined, and began to feel the first seeds of doubt.

vii.

“Do you ever wonder?” Dean asked Sam one day. “What it was like before?”

“Before what?” Sam asked cautiously, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

“I don't know. This.” Dean motioned around at the golden pillars and endless fruit that never seemed to diminish or rot. Servants waited on them hand and foot. He never even had to lift a finger. Somewhere inside, he hated it.

“There was nothing before this.” Sam said with finality and turned his back to him. Dean closed his eyes to sleep, and dreamed of endless roads and open skies.

viii.

“Please. Get rid of Sam.” Dean whispered quietly as Castiel nipped lightly at one of his swollen nipples, rolling it with his teeth until he felt the blessed relief of the milk beginning to flow. The god lapped it up eagerly and ignored the human, sucking his offering down hungrily and running possessive hands over the swell of his abdomen. 

“Cas…” He didn’t know where it came from (it felt like warmth. It felt like peace). He couldn’t remember ever referring to his Lord in such a disrespectful way. Castiel seemed shocked as well. He stopped his ministrations and looked up at his consort’s face in awe, as though he were seeing Dean again for the first time. Something flickered on his Lord’s face as he reached forward and cupped Dean’s face in his hand. 

“Say it again.” 

“Cas.” Dean replied. He couldn’t remember where it had come from, but something in the word awakened a sense of nostalgia and loss. He looked once more at Castiel. He looked… sad. He leaned forward and placed his lips on those of his Lord, wanting more than anything to make that sadness disappear. Castiel pulled away again, and if anything he looked even more forlorn. 

“Dean.” The god whispered hesitantly, carefully, still holding his consort’s face. There was a question there, but Dean didn’t know what he was asking or how his Lord wanted him to respond. Castiel’s eyes widened in pain. He was beginning to remember too. 

“Cas.” Dean said again. That word had power to his Lord, and he wasn’t sure why. For the first time he could remember, Castiel was the one who wept.


End file.
